through text messages, emails, and calls
by LuckyLaptops
Summary: Maka and Tsubaki have finally exchanged phone numbers to talk and text each other but when Maka wants to finally text Tsubaki, she texts a guy who she never met and is named Soul! And yet Maka still keeps calling, texting, and emailing him. AU.


**Soul Eater**  
**Humor/ Romance**  
**Soul x Maka**  
**3,447 words**  
**Summary: Maka and Tsubaki have finally exchanged phone numbers to talk and text each other but when Maka wants to finally text Tsubaki, she texts a guy who she never met and is named Soul! And he keeps texting her!**

* * *

Maka was ready. She was prepared to text the person who has been so close with her over a year. Maka bite her lip, feeling a bit embarrassed for not asking for Tsubaki's phone number sooner. She should've told her before not when school was over.

_"Um... Tsubaki?" Maka tapped her close friend at the shoulder and Tsubaki glanced at Maka. Maka could feel her big oval black eyes staring at her and she gulped nervously. She tapped the pencil at her desk then bit her lip again while Tsubaki quirked an eyebrow._

_"Yes, Maka? Is there anything you need?" Tsubaki asked kindly before Maka's face heated pinkly._

_"Well, I was wondering Tsubaki— we've never got each other phone numbers...so—" Tsubaki's eyes gleamed in excitement and she clasped her hands towards her chest. "You're right! Here, we can exchange phone numbers! So we can talk in the summer!" Tsubaki grabbed one of her neatly index cards and wrote down her phone number and gave it to Maka. Maka teared off a piece of paper from one of her notebooks and wrote down her phone number and gave it to Tsubaki. Tsubaki smiled gently. When the school bell ringed, Tsubaki got up, hugged Maka, and then waved while she walked with BlackStar._

_"Text me whenever!" Tsubaki said. Maka slowly waved and felt a big smile forming from her mouth. She grabbed her bag and left._

Now, Maka was ready. She grabbed the index card Tsubaki written on and she grabbed her cell phone, texting Tsubaki something.

**"Hey, Tsubaki! It's Maka! I just wanted to say hi and y'know talk to you. Text me whenever!"** Maka sent her text message to Tsubaki and smiled, feeling accomplished. It took Maka twenty minutes if she should sent that text message or not, so she felt accomplished when she did. She laid down on her comfy bed and waited when Tsubaki replied back. She heard the beep from her phone telling her that she got a next text message. She felt excited for texting a close friend of hers and she immediately grabbed the phone, sit up, and went to her text message inbox.

**"this is not tsubakee or whatever. you have the wrong phone number."** Maka felt embarrassed and shocked that she texted the wrong phone number. Maka surely knew that Tsubaki gave her the right phone number...she looked at her index card again and Maka face-palmed knowing her mistake. The last two digits were wrong Maka must have mixed them up while adding Tsubaki as one of her contacts. She replied back to the person again.

**"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake here. Also, her name is not 'tsubakee' it's Tsubaki."** She sent the text message and she already hear the beep from her phone again.

**"yeah, whatever. you sure type like a nerd.**" A nerd?! Maka already knew that she was one of those 'nerds' but hearing it from a stranger made her face boiled.

**"Yes, I am one of those intelligent people who is going to grow up as a successful person in life. But Sir, you have no rights for calling me nerd when you do not know me. What if I call you one of those popular kids who make fun of the 'nerds'? Which is probably untrue. Now, you should stop judging a cover by it's book."** Maka sent the text message.

"**geez, calm down. i was just messing with ya. ever heard of fun, maka?"**

**"Ever heard of teasing? And how do you know my name?!"** Maka already felt furious of this mysterious person and she couldn't understand how he knew her name.

"**I know your name because when you first texted me you were like 'hey, tsubaki! it's maka!' and calm down, geez. but since i already know your name i could tell you mines. it's soul ;)"**

**"Oh. Well, Soul...it was nice chatting with you but I would rather text my friend Tsubaki. Goodbye."**

**"cya. text me later."** Text him later?! Is he out of his mind? Maka would rather text Black Star instead of texting this fool. He was a nuisance and rude. Maka shut her phone off and reminded herself to call Tsubaki later to tell her what happened. Right now she needed to go eat.

* * *

"And then he said 'Can I give you a drink, mister?' and I was like 'Yes, of course! Since I'm so godly awesome!' And then he said—"

"Black Star, _shut up._" A boy said with three white lines that cut across the left side of his black hair. Black Star laughed awesomely and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Oh, you can't expect a person who will surpass God to shut up, Kid." Kid sighed. Soul looked at his friends and then shook his head, wondering why he has such weird friends. He remember meeting Kid by the same school they go to and Black Star by working at the same job he works in. They were good friends and all but they were pretty weird. Like, Kid would overreact so much if something is unsymmetrical. He has this kind of OCD thing but he was cool when he is usually calm. And, Black Star who would is annoying when he talks about how godly awesome he is or how he will surpass gods which Soul and Kid doubt that will ever happened.

"So, I texted this girl..." Soul said, finishing drinking his soda bottle. Black Star and Kid automatically rolled their eyes when he said this, already knowing that Soul was very popular with the girls. "Hey, what?" Soul said. "Anyways, this girl actually texted me first thinking I was her friend. Her name was Maka and that girl sure has a temper."

"Oh, I know this girl name Maka!" Black Star said. "She is in my school. Maybe she's the girl you were texting!" Kid shook his head.

"There is a lot of girls named Maka, Black Star." Kid said and Soul nodded, agreeing with Kid

"But she has a temper just liked Soul said!" Black Star pouted. Black Star thought it probably was Maka from the way Soul described her as.

"There is a lot of girls who has a temper, Black Star." Kid said. "Anyways, I guess I should leave. Patty and Liz will worry if I stay up too late. Night, Black Star. Night, Soul."

"I'm leaving too! Cya Soul!" Black Star and Soul waved at them as they approached the door and open it, then left. Soul sighed wondering if he should do anything fun. Soul sat in the couch, flickering his phone reminding him that he should text back that girl again since she was fun to tease.

**"what's up, maka? missed me?"** Soul sent the text message. He heard the little beep ringing from his phone and he open his new text message, his smile not leaving his lips.

**"Oh, hello Soul. =_= No, I did not missed you because I just talked to you like 4 hours ago and you're like a complete stranger to me!"**

**"awh, so you do remember me!**" Soul sent that text message while laughing.

**"I really want to give you a Maka-Chop. But since I'm just texting you I can't. So, you're lucky."**

**"maka chop? what's that?"**

**"A Maka- Chop is where I hit you with a book on your head. Don't worry, it's not deadly but may cause severe pain :D"**

**"... You're a strange gal, Maka"** Soul sent the text message to Maka and he put his phone in his pocket, wondering if he should be afraid of the girl or not. Well, she wasn't a major threat so it didn't bother him but a Maka-Chop did sound quite scary...

* * *

**"So, what's your favorite soda drink?"** Soul had texted Maka before Maka left to go roller-skating with her friends. She smiled when she saw the text message because she was happy at Soul texted her back. She didn't know why she would get so happy since Soul would usually text her back even though they have been texting each other for two weeks. It made her happy when she wakes up in the morning and will turn on her phone just to see Soul texting her a joke or a good morning. They have been starting to get really close and Maka wished that she could see Soul in real life but she is scared of what Soul may think of her. Maka already know that she wasn't very pretty or have a big chest like other girls. Maka looked very young actually with blonde pigtails and big spontaneous green eyes. She hadn't thought of herself as ugly though...but just average. She replied Soul and said that she liked Pepsi. It was her turn to ask Soul a question now. They've been asking each other questions like "What type of music do you like" or "What's your favorite chocolate bar" since they wanted to know each other more. Maka thought of a question that has been on her head for quite some hour but didn't want to text it to him. Maka finally texted him the question even though she was scared of the outcome.

**"Do you have a girlfriend?"** She sent and she automatically regretted that she texted him that. When she heard the little beep beep ringing from her phone she sighed shakily. Why am I getting so worked up for, Maka thought. I shouldn't care, she thought and she opened the new text message even though her chest kept beating faster and faster.

**"no, i don't have a girlfriend. do you have a boyfriend? ;D"** Maka's face was flushed deeply.

**"No, I do not."**

**"good cuz i would sure love to be your boyfriend ;)"** Maka's face grew redder and she wondered if Soul was flirting with her or taunting her. Whatever it was, it was making Maka's face red like a tomato.

**"Stop, teasing me Soul. And, that's not a question."**

**"yeah, yeah. okay what's your age?"**

**"15."**

**"cool. i'm 16."**

**"So...um goodbye Soul. Gonna go to the mall!"**

**"bye maka!"**

_**"How was the mall?"**_ Maka had called Soul that they finished shopping. Maka's shopping bag have been filled with clothes that she did not need or want but she couldn't complain since Liz was the one who bought the clothes for her. Maka wasn't close friends with the sisters(they only knew each other for a month) but they were great friends to have. She remember meeting them in the mall since Tsubaki had called her that she needed to go the mall with her. Maka agreed and found herself being introduced by Tsubaki. Liz and Patty were great companionship.

_**"It went well! But my friend bought me clothes that I didn't really need..."**_ Maka sighed and she could hear Soul's laugh. _**"Hey, so not funny!"**_ Maka said. She pouted but then gave a little giggle. Thank God, her friends couldn't hear the conversation(they were upstairs at Liz and Patty's room and Maka was downstairs) because if they did hear Liz and Patty would probably tease her to death.

_**"Ah well, I gotta go. Going to my friend's house. Bye Maka~"**_ Maka could hear the playful voice of his and she giggled.

_**"Bye Bye, Soul~**_" Maka gusher and she hangs up the phone. She formed a huge smile and sighed happily.

"May I ask what are you smiling about, Maka?" A boy's voice asked and Maka turned around to see it was Kid. Kid was Liz and Patty's adopted brother. He was the one who let his father adopt Liz and Patty. "Oh, hi Kid. And it's nothing. I just feel happy." Maka said and she really did. It's just make her happy when she talks to Soul and hearing his voice made her have goosebumps.

"Well, alright. Anyways, I'm going to my friend's house. Please remind Liz and Patty that I am hanging out with my friends." Maka nodded and then Kid have left. It was funny how both Kid and Soul have to go to their friend's house at the same time. Maka shrugged. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Liz called Maka's name to come upstairs and Maka smiled, going upstairs.

* * *

They have been talking to each other for a month now and Maka sent the email she typed down.

**To:** thecoolestguyintheuniverse

**From:** makaalbarn

**Subject:** Hey Soul!

Well, uh hi Soul. Since you offered me your email address and said that I email you since your phone is broken and you're going to get a new one, I just wanted to say hey.

P.S. This is Maka. Your texting buddy(?)

**To:** makaalbarn

**From:**thecoolestguyintheuniverse

**Subject:** re: Hey Soul!

haha, you type like a nerd even when you're on the computer. hey, maka. i already know this is you because i added your email address in my contacts already and your url of course.

also, oh my gosh you're texting buddy? xD really?

**To:** thecoolestguyintheuniverse

**From:** makaalbarn

**Subject:** re: re: Hey Soul!

Hmph! As you may know, I am a intelligent refined person not a 'nerd' (stop calling me that!), okay. And, oh yeah you're right about that. And, well I don't really met you so I might as well call you my texting buddy since we text each other all the time!

**To:** makaalbarn

**From:** thecoolestguyintheuniverse

**Subject:** re: re: re: Hey Soul!

i'm sorry i am still laughing because you called me your 'texting buddy'

**To:** thecoolestguyintheuniverse

**From:** makaalbarn

**Subject:** re: re: re: re: Hey Soul!

Shutup, Soul.

* * *

Soul finally got his new phone again and Maka felt excited since she wanted to text him again. She was in Liz and Patty's bedroom and they were all talking until they could hear the door opened.

"That must be Kid and his friends." Liz said.

"Ooh, yeah! We could play some games with them!" Patty cheered happily. Liz sighed. Patty and the girls walked downstairs. "Hey Kid!" Patty said and the boys looked up to see the girls walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Kid. Hey, BlackStar. Hey, Soul." Liz said to the boys and they waved. Soul? Maka thought. Is that the boy I have been texting, emailing, and calling all day long? No that can't be. Maka shook her head and smiled at the boys.

"Oh, hey Maka! We've haven't talked in awhile!" Black Star said and Soul's face was shocked. Is this the girl? Soul thought. Soul began to text Maka to make sure.

**"hey, maka."** He could hear the beep beep coming from the girl's phone and Maka smiled when she saw the text message.

"You're the girl I've been texting the whole time..." Soul thought out loud. Maka then stop smiling and she stared at Soul. Oh no. Oh no. NO. NO. NO. NO. It's him! Maka began to felt scared and she told the girls that she was leaving and run out the door. Soul sighed and said that he was leaving too. After he left, the girls and the boys thought the same thing. Is there something going on between them?

Maka gasped for air as she stopped by a nearby park. She sat down on one of the warm benches and she sighed. Well, this was embarrassing. She didn't wanted Soul to see that the person he was texting was her all along and would possibly be disgusted. Hey, she wasn't very pretty like some of her friends were and well, he was...handsome. Attractive was a better word. She was just average. She wasn't attractive like he was and she certainly isn't gorgeous. He would probably think of her as a nerd. And, yeah he would call her a nerd but didn't think of her as one. Now, she bets he does.

"There you are." Maka jumped in fright. Soul was standing right beside her and he sat down next to her. Let's just say Maka was nervous.

"You didn't have to run away like that. I wasn't going to hurt you." Soul said. Maka didn't say anything. "Are you scared of me? Let me just tell you my shark teeth isn't nothing to be scared about—"

"I'm not scared of your shark teeth, Soul. I just think we shouldn't be friends." Soul quirked an eyebrow.

"Not be friends? Maka, is there anything you worrying about?"

"No! It's just that I don't know anything about you!" Maka yelled. Lie. That's a total lie. She knew that Soul used to play piano. Soul liked music. He lives with his parents. Why is she lying? Is she scared of what he is going to say? She was going to run again until Soul catched her.

"What's gotten into you?" Soul said. Maka bit her lip and she pushed him a little bit so she could ran. And she did. And Soul watched her go, not saying anything and eyes filled with disappointment.

* * *

Maka have been ignoring Soul's constant calls, voicemails, and texts. She blocked his email address too. She stayed away from Liz, Patty, and Kid's house and Tsubaki's house. She received a call from Liz. Maka answers it.

_**"Hello?**_" Maka said.

_**"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, MAKA-CHAN! LIZ WANTS YOU TO GO TO THE DEATH CAFE WITH US RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!"**_ Maka sighed. Patty is always so energetic even when she calls her.

_**"T**__**ell Liz I said yes."**_

_**"Hehehehe, okay Maka-chan! Bye!"**_

_**"Bye."** _Maka smiled. She changes her clothes and puts on a yellow sunshine dress. She smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror and she twirled a few times until she left. Since her father was still sleeping,(Maka rolled her eyes he always get so drunk and then Stein, her science teacher and close friend of her dad always have to drop him home), she left. She goes to the bus and the bus finally drop her off to the Death Cafe. She went inside and smiled when she saw her friends and she approached them.

"Hello, guys. What's up—" She stopped her sentence by looking at Soul. There he was. Sitting right next to Kid and Black Star. She wanted to leave and run but she couldn't now. It was no time for running. They both locked eyes. Red and green. Green and red. Tsubaki ushered her to sit down next to her. Maka did but she couldn't stop staring at Soul.

"Well, this is awkward..." Liz stated and everyone else nodded except for Black Star, Patty Maka, and Soul.

"What's so awkward about it? I mean like just because those two have unresolved sexual tension doesn't mean it gotta be awkward." Black Star said. Kid kicked his leg.

"SHITTTT KID! WHAT THE FU—"

"You better shut up." Kid and Black Star began bickering while Liz and Tsubaki sighed. Liz winked at Tsubaki and Tsubaki nodded so the plan Soul made can commence. Liz grabbed Kid by the ear and Tsubaki gently tapped Black Star's shoulder telling them that they should leave. Patty giggled and winked at Soul and Maka, leaving also. When they all left, it was such awkward tension in the air. Soul cleared his throat.

"Soo...what do ya want?" Maka didn't say anything and look down the floor instead.

"Um... Maka, I know it was embarrassing and all that you didn't expect me to be the person you thought I was. Yes, I'm not like you so if you have problem with it I'll leave." Soul said in monotone. Maka stop glancing at the floor and glanced Soul.

"I was just worried and nervous because I thought you wouldn't expect me to be this." Maka made a hand gesture pointing to herself. "I was so startled that you were there so I just ran for it. Pretty stupid, huh?" She said, feeling quite embarrassed again. Soul paused for a second and then laughed loudly. Maka flushed a deep pink when she saw Soul laughed. She pouted and fold her arms across her chest.

"Hey, stop laughing!" She yelled. Soul quieted down and smirked at Maka.

"Well, since I'm a cool guy wanna hang out sometime?" Soul said. Maka smiled.

"I like that."

**omfg look at this fail of a one-shot ah oh well tried my best Dx**


End file.
